pathfinderelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Rakshasa, Demonspawned
This bestial biped, whose fingers bend away from its palms, has an appearance combining the features of various, mismatched animals. Demonspawned (CR 15) XP 52,200 LE Medium outsider (native, shapechanger) Init +9; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +24 --- AC 30, touch 16, flat-footed 24 (+5 Dex, +1 dodge, +14 natural) hp 230 (20d10+120) Fort +12, Ref +17, Will +13 DR 15/good and piercing; Immune electricity, poison; SR 30 --- Speed 40 ft. Melee +3 kukri +30/+25/+20/+15 (1d4+8/15–20), claw +20 (1d6+2), bite +20 (1d6+2) Special Attacks detect thoughts Spells Known (CL 14th; concentration +20) 7th (3/day)—''teleport (greater)'' 6th (5/day)—''chain lightning'' (DC 21), suggestion (mass) (DC 21) 5th (7/day)—''cone of cold'' (DC 20), dismissal, persistent image (DC 20) 4th (7/day)—''charm monster'' (DC 19), dimension door, invisibility (greater), stoneskin 3rd (7/day)—''heroism'', lightning bolt (DC 18), rage, suggestion (DC 18) 2nd (7/day)—''acid arrow'', bull's strength, invisibility, minor image (DC 17), touch of idiocy 1st (8/day)—''charm person'' (DC 16), mage armor, magic missile, shield, silent image (DC 16) 0 (at will)—''dancing lights'', daze (DC 15), detect magic, ghost sound (DC 15), mage hand, mending, message, prestidigitation, resistance --- Str 20, Dex 20, Con 22, Int 13, Wis 13, Cha 20 Base Atk +20; CMB +25; CMD 41 Feats Combat Expertise, Dodge, Improved Critical (kukri), Improved Initiative, Improved Natural Armor (5), Weapon Finesse Skills Bluff +32, Diplomacy +28, Disguise +36, Perception +24, Perform (any one) +28, Sense Motive +24, Stealth +28; Racial Modifiers +4 Bluff, +8 Disguise Languages Common, Infernal, Undercommon; telepathy 60 ft. SQ change shape (one fixed humanoid form, alter self), simulacrum --- Environment any Organization solitary, pair, or cult (3–12) Treasure double (+3 kukri, six +1 kukris, other treasure) --- Detect Thoughts (Su) A demonspawned can detect thoughts as per the spell of the same name (CL 18th). It can suppress or resume this ability as a free action. When a demonspawned uses this ability, it always functions as if it had spent three rounds concentrating and thus gains the maximum amount of information possible. A creature can resist this effect with a DC 25 Will save. The save DC is Charisma-based. Simulacrum (Su) By concentrating for one full hour, a demonspawned can create a simulacrum of itself as per the spell of the same name (CL 18th). Each simulacra has the same change shape options, immunities, and telepathy ability as the demonspawned, but otherwise has the statistics of a normal, full-powered rakshasa. The +1 kukri and other treasure carried by each simulacra is taken from the treasure of the demonspawned. The demonspawned can have up to six simulacra of itself at any one time. The demonspawned and each of its simulacra are aware of anything that happens to each of the others, as if they shared the same set of memories. The demonspawned are a breed of rakshasa belonging to an Abyssal bloodline. They can be physically distinguished from other rakshasa by the fact that their appearances resemble not particular animals, but a chaotic admixture of several. Despite their demonic heritage, demonspawned feel a closer kinship to their rakshasa cousins, with whom they share a common alignment and culture. Unlike purebred demons and purebred rakshasa, the demonspawned possess the ability to be in more than one place at the same time through the creation of simulacra. This ability, which sages theorize may be a cross between the innate sorcery of a rakshasa and the ability of some demons to summon others of their kind, is unique to the demonspawned. Accordingly, demonspawned rely upon it to confound and outmaneuver unsuspecting opponents. They also use their simulacra to limit their exposure to potential betrayal when enacting plots that would otherwise require multiple participants. Like other rakshasa, demonspawned value depraved hedonism and despise genuine religion. They often create self-aggrandizing cults for the sole purpose of mocking true religions, though cult members and the public at large may not be aware of this ultimate agenda. Demonspawned cult leaders prefer to recruit willing members, and do not use their enchantment magic to directly swell the ranks of their so-called faith. They instead use charms and compulsions to turn non-believers into pliant slaves, whom they loan out to willing converts as rewards for loyal service. Category:Epic Meepo Category:Outsiders Category:Outsider Category:Monsters